


Streak?

by kettler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettler/pseuds/kettler
Summary: Dean Winchester loves Snapchat, especially maintaining his streaks. He just didn't expect his newest streak, Castiel to be so perfect.





	

Streak?

Dean Winchester is obsessed with social media. He is on his phone constantly and it gets to the point that if he loses his phone, of which has only happened on two occasions, he would be tearing his room apart until he finds it.

He has every single social sight there is. Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Kik, Instagram and his personal favourite: Snapchat.

On Snapchat, he has over 500 people on it, and about 25 slides on his story each day. He has already acknowledged his obsession and he knows that it shall not be going away any time soon.

Dean only really adds people on Snapchat if he knows them in person. He once added a guy who had an awesome Instagram feed (of whom had his Snapchat in his bio) and the grateful dick pic Dean got from it was not appreciated. Dean ended up blocking him and vowing to only add people he knows.

Dean is a popular guy, captain of the football team, tons of friends and an out and proud bisexual. When he came out, he expected to get shit off his equally popular team mates but instead got pats on the back and a 'congratulations' off of every team mate.

However, John Winchester is never home because he is constantly traveling for his job, a lawyer. They moved around a lot until Dean out his foot down when he turned 18, saying that him and Sammy aren't going to be moving around anymore. John conceded but continues to travel, only staying at home a matter of days before going into his next case. It sucks, but Dean has learned to live with it.

Apart from that, he likes his life quite a bit.

______

  
Dean wakes up at 6:30 on Tuesday morning, like always, to go for his morning run. Then, after his run, he goes in the shower. After that he get dressed, has breakfast and takes Sam to school.

That is his morning routine. It has been since he joined the football team.

When he gets into school he parks his '67 Chevy impala, and joins his friends surrounding, what seems like, Gabriel Novak's car.

 _Weird_ Dean thinks.

"Hey, guys!" He greets and he gets a series of 'hi!'s and fist bumps.

Gabriel Novak was sat on the bonnet of his car, smirking.

Gabriel was a new recruit to the football team and for some reason, everyone loves him. Dean finds him obnoxious but he has to admit, he can be fucking hilarious.

"Hey, Dean-o," Gabriel says smoothly. Gabriel unwraps a sucker and puts it in his mouth.

Dean mock salutes and tells his friends he is going to find Charlie. They all nod and tells him they will see him later.

After a good ten minutes of searching for his best friend. He finally finds her in the library with, who Dean believes to be, Gabriel's little brother, Castiel.

Dean doesn't really know much about Castiel. He knows he always hangs out in the library with Charlie and studies _a lot_. He seems nice enough though and holy fucking shit he is gorgeous, too.

Charlie looks up, sees Dean and she positively beams.

"Hey, Dean!" She says as Dean flops down on the seat between Charlie and Castiel.

"'sup, Charles?" Charlie rolls her eyes but answers.

"Just hanging out with Cas for a bit," she replies.

Dean looks over at Castiel and winks. Castiel turns bright red and looks down at his intertwined fingers.

"Hi, eh, hello," Castiel mumbles,

This guy is gorgeous. His eyes are bright fucking blue and Dean has always had a thing for blue eyes but these are something else. Dean can also fucking swear they are sparkling. They are blue like the fucking ocean and Dean just wants to dive inside of them. This guy is extremely fucking handsome.

"Cas, you got Snapchat?" Dean blurts out without entirely meaning to.

Charlie groans and Dean glares at her.

Castiel looks at Dean blankly for a moment before nodding his head.

Dean grins and takes out his phone. "Awesome, give me your username and I'll add you."

Cas sighs. "CasNovak69"

Dean raises am eyebrow at the 69 but Castiel just shakes his head.

"I just added you."

Castiel nods and gives a small smile.

The bell rings, indicating first period.

"I will see you at lunch, right Charlie?" Dean asks as he tucks under his chair both her and Castiel were on their phones and Dean saw Castiel add him back on Snapchat.

"Yeah, of course. See ya later, Dean!" She chirps.

"Bye, guys." He sends a wink Castiel's way, when he looks back up, and walks out the door straight to math class.

______

  
At the end of the day Dean gets into the impala to drive home. Halfway home he gets a text from Sam but won't check it until he gets completely home.

He pulls into garage and pulls out his phone.

_I'm going to be going to Jess' for dinner_.

Dean grins as he replies.

**Alright, Sam. You gonna kiss her yet?**

Sam has been pining over this Jess chick since he met her like two years ago.

_Shut up_

Dean laughs as he heads into the house and up to his bedroom.

He collapses on his bed and checks his streaks on Snapchat. God, he loves streaks. In the last few days he has lost a few streaks, so now he is lacking. He usually has about twenty but currently he has sixteen. He decides to send a snap to all of the people he has on Snapchat.

He takes a picture of himself with his cheeks puffed out with the caption: **Streak?**

He sends it to everyone.

  
______

  
Two hours later, Dean finds himself with two more streaks. Not as many as he wanted but he deemed it okay.

It is hot as fuck in his room because its too cold outside to not have the heating system on. So he is sat in only his boxers flicking through things to watch on Netflix when his phone chimes with a notification. It's a snap from Cas.

Dean clicks on it straight away and what he sees is the most adorable thing ever. Cas is grinning and making a peace sign with his fingers. The caption reads: **why not?;p**

Dean clicks the 'reply' icon and takes a photo of his tanned shoulder, the side of his face and an extremely toned pec. He replies with the caption: **I am really glad you have snapped me, handsome ;)**

Dean clicks send and awaits the reply. When five minutes have passed and he hasn't got a reply he goes to start flicking through Netflix again but his phone sings, signalling Castiel's response.

It is just a black screen with the caption: **im sure you are.**

What the fuck is that supposed to mean? He has to force himself not to respond.

Dean tries not to think about it and decides to binge watch season 4 of Dr. Sexy MD.

  
______

  
At about nine o'clock, Dean has eaten and Sam is just coming home.

Dean is sat on the couch watching the T.V. when he hears the door opening.

He hears the soft jingle of the stuff in Sam's coat pocket as he hangs it up, and the shuffle as he must have kicked off his shoes. He also hasn't seen Dean. Oh, this is fantastic.

Dean hears Sam start to walk towards the stairs and he just, so abruptly yells at the top of his voice, "Hey, Sammy!"

Sam lets out an embarrassingly high pitched scream and Dean pisses himself laughing.

Dean is crying of laughter while Sam stands by the stairs clutching his heart, cursing, "Dean, you ass!"

Dean is out of breath from laughing so hard and when he looks at Sam, he just can't help but burst out laughing again. He literally cannot stop laughing. Dean is trying so hard to just stop laughing but he is finding it extremely difficult.

Sam huffs and storms off upstairs.

"No! Wait! You have to tell me about what happened at Jess'!" Dean called after him.

"I will tell you tomorrow, goodnight, Dean!" He yells back down the stairs and shuts his bedroom door.

"Fine, bitch."

Dean hears a muffled, "Jerk!" and he laughs.

  
______

  
At midnight, Dean is still awake because Dr. Sexy is addictive as fuck, when he gets a snap off Castiel.

He opens it to see that it was just a black screen with the caption: **are you still awake?**

Castiel's light must be off. Dean's wasn't so he snaps a photo of him with a winning smile and the caption: **yep ;p.** He sends it.

Less than a minute later Dean gets a reply from Cas. He has a straight face while his eyes look somewhere in the distance. He looks so done. **I can't sleep. I have had about five red bulls so I can study and now it is impossible to get to sleep.**

Dean laughs and tries to look as though he is in pain with his fist clenched by his shoulder and his eyes closed. He snaps the photo and replies with: **Oh damn, I feel ya, buddy.**

A few minutes later he gets the response. Cas has a hand over his face and he is looking tired. Dean finds it adorable. **It is frustrating because I am tired but I just can't fall asleep.** It has a few crying emoticons next to it and Dean giggles. _W_ _hat_  is happening to him? Since when does he _giggle._

Dean decides to send another of his shoulder but you can actually see his face in it and he pulls his head back so his many chins are showing. and snaps the photo. **Eh, it's not so bad. You get to talk to this sexy son-of-a-bitch ;)**

Castiel snaps him back with an adorable picture of him looking like he is mid eye roll and his cheeks tinted pink. **I can't argue with you there ;)**

WOAH! Is Cas flirting? Wait. No. He might just be being nice. Oh who is he kidding he is being the flirtee for once.

Before he can even go to take the picture of his response, Cas snaps him again. Dean opens it and feels slightly disappointed. It's just the black screen with the caption: **I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable with the last snap. I had a bit of a confidence blast.**

 _Confidence blast?_ He really is adorable.

Dean takes a normal looking phone with him just looking at the camera and grinning. **Nah you didn't make me uncomfortable.**

Cas' reply comes pretty much straight away and it is just him looking up at the ceiling from an angle that was mostly aimed at his chin. The caption makes Dean just laugh:  **Oh, good. I am a lot more confident when it is on social media rather than face to face because this way I don't know whether you are judging me or not.** It was followed by a 'crying of laughter' emoticon.

Dean smiled and snapped a photo of the side of his face where it is clearly showing half of his pantie-melting smile. **It's okay, Cas and btw, I'm not judging you :)**

The snap Dean gets in return was of Cas showing his him smiling, shyly into the camera. **Thank you Dean :)**

Dean smiles and deems that part of the conversation over. He takes a close up of his face and snaps: **In other news I nearly made Sam piss his pants today.**

Dean ends up explaining how he made Sam squeal and at the end he pretends to scold Dean because he has 'been in Sam's shoes'. Turns out, every time he said 'window' he would get a lunch in the dick from whatever sibling he was with. It also took him 4 months to realise. Dean ends up crying with laughter while Cas' snaps ended up looking annoyed at Dean's hysteria.

Dean also gets to fanboy about his favourite books, particularly all those written by Kurt Vonnegut. He claims blasphemy when Castiel admits he had never read one. Oddly enough though, Dean really doesn't care.

At about 4 in the morning Dean tells Cas that he _needs_ to sleep if he is going to get up tomorrow.

The bid their goodnight's. Both snaps with little hearts at the end of the caption.

Dean turns off Dr. Sexy. Just as he does he hears the front door open to indicate John Winchester's return from his most recent case. Dean with get him in the morning. Right now, he really needs sleep.

Dean falls asleep as though he is on cloud nine.

  
______

  
Dean ends up waking up about half past seven. He isn't used to missing his routine but he figures he would just make it up at football practice later on, after school.

He remembers snapping Castiel last night and he smiles. He would get to see him in about half an hour which gives him a sense of excitement.

He goes in the shower, eats toast for breakfast, and ends up driving Sam to school give minutes early because of how restless he is about seeing Cas.

Arriving to school has Dean hopping out his car. He just addressed his friends with a wave and a grin.

Dean was practically skipping into the library.

He saw Castiel sat by himself on a corner table, reading a book with his ear phones in. Dean can't help but smile.

Dean staggers over and quickly moves the chair opposite Cas to right next to him. Castiel's eyes shoot up worryingly and relaxes visibly when he sees that it is only Dean.

Castiel takes out his ear phones as Dean sits down.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel greets happily.

"Hey, Cas," Dean replies and throws his arm around his shoulder.

In a sudden surge of confidence, Dean leans over and presses his lips against Castiel's temple.

Cas blushes and a small smile graces his lips. Dean suddenly feels embarrassed and he moves his arm from Cas' shoulder, moves it to the back of his chair, instead, and sits back.

Cas is the one to break the short silence. "Why did you that?"

Dean mumbles, "felt like it."

Dean risks a look at Castiel. He is just smiling at him.

"Well, thank you." Castiel says, after an awkward laugh.

It actually sounds awkward which makes Dean let out a hearty laugh. "It was my pleasure."

They both laugh.

"What are you reading?" Dean asks, shuffling his chair closer so his thigh is touching Cas'.

"Slaughter House five," Castiel responds simply.

That broke something inside of Dean. It is his favourite book and knowing that Castiel is reading it, after he had mentioned it last night, makes Dean insanely happy.

In his little explosion of happiness, Dean turns to grin wildly and, the next thing he knows, he is pressing his lips to Castiel's.

Cas let's out a little yelp of surprise but quickly relaxes and kisses Dean back softly.

Dean moves closer so he can circle his arms around Cas' waist. Castiel wraps his arms around Dean's shoulders and moves, impossibly, even closer to Dean. Dean smiles against Cas' lips at the acknowledgement.

They kiss for what feels like hours (actually five minutes) and they finally pull away, resting their foreheads together.

"I really fucking like Vonnegut," Dean whispers and Cas lets out a laugh.

"I never would have guessed," Castiel's snarky response came.

Dean laughs and gives Castiel a small peck on the lips. He leans back in his chair and looks down, awkwardly, at his hands.

"And, for the record, I also like, eh, you." Dean adds, feeling a flush arrive to his cheeks.

Cas giggles, and it is the most beautiful sound Dean has ever heard.

"And I like you too, Dean." Dean's eyes snap up to see Cas looking into his eyes.

Dean feels so immensely happy, at that point, that he mentally does a dramatic fist pump.

He grins so wide that his cheeks start to ache. He quickly leans over and kisses him once more before the bell rings.

Dean curses under his breath and stands, putting his chair back in its original place. Cas stands as well, placing his book in his bag and flinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Dean reaches over and slips his fingers through Castiel's. Both teenagers smile softly at each other until Dean walks them both out of the library into the crowded hallway.

Charlie sees them, grins, and winks. She probably arrived at the library to see him and Cas making out and left them to it.

Dean nods at her and turns to Castiel. "I gotta head to English," he starts and Cas nods.

"I have calculus," he sounds disappointed but Dean thinks it is because they won't be seeing each other until lunch.

"Hey, I'll see you at lunch, yeah?" Dean enquires and Castiel brightens up immediately.

He agrees quickly and presses his lips to Dean's once, let's go of his hand, and makes his way to calculus.

Dean feels positively giddy when he walks to English. He gets pats on the back from his team mates; threatening glares from Gabriel (Dean thinks it's his 'hurt my baby brother, I'll hurt you' glare but he is sure he is going to get that line soon enough) and a wild grin on his face the entire way through English.

Dean really fucking loves Snapchat.

 

 

 


End file.
